She Didn’t See It Coming
by Redzy
Summary: Post- Did I Stutter? Jam. Pam really didn’t see it coming. And it kicked her ass.


She Didn't See It Coming

A/N: This my first 'The Office' fic. I just recently got into this show and love Jim and Pam together. I think they are so cute just flow so naturally together. This is what I thought was going to happen after Michael made everyone leave the office. I totally loved Pam's glasses.

Disclaimer: Not at all in any way, shape or form mine,

FYI: all italics are interviews or asides with the camera, like in the show. There will be different characters interviewed.

The song is "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional

Summary: Post- Did I Stutter? Jam. Pam really didn't see it coming. And it kicked her ass.

Jim knew this was going to happen eventually. He just wasn't sure when he wanted the joke to end. The trick is to find the moment, when everything fits, and most of all: when it will kick her ass.

**We watch the season pull up its own stakes**

**And catch the last weekend of the last week**

**Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,**

**Another sun soaked season fades away**

He had it planned. Planned since the day they started dating. This was going to be the end result. They both knew this. They were in it for good. But he never thought he would do it like this. Jim had thought about a grand proposal with thousands of flowers and candles. But then he remembered, that just wasn't them.

They always liked things simple. Just them. They were enough for each other. You can't get anything better than that.

Jim and Pam. They belonged together. Everything was always so much easier when they were together. Everything fit. They had wasted so much time. So much time they could have been together. So many missed opportunities… Well, no more.

**You have stolen my heart**

"_Yeah, I am going to propose to Pam today." Jim told the camera. "I don't know when, but am going to." He looked out of the meeting room at Pam. "It feels right. It has been right for the longest time. I want it to be a surprise. I want her to like … do that laugh and giggle thing she does, smile, then say yes" Jim laughed. "It sounds corny, but we are incredibly corny sometimes. I like it that way." _

**Invitation only, grand farewells**

**Crash the best one, of the best ones**

**Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, **

**Too early to say goodnight**

"_Jim told me once that I was his best friend." Michael said to the camera, serious face and all. "I will be his best man when he finally walks down the aisle. I wonder who that will be with. Maybe Karen will come back and sweep him off his feet." The camera man tells him that he is still dating Pam. "Really? I thought they broke up? Well, either way. I think I will get them some wine glasses. I want to know right when the out their registry up with Macy's so I can get them first. Stupid Toby would probably steal the gift from me." _

"_We have an office pool going around saying when Jim is going to propose." Kevin said, holding up a chart, with their bet amounts and days . "Stanley put twenty on next Tuesday. Angela told me to shut up when I asked her if she wanted in."_

"_The Big Tuna and I had a very close relationship." Andy said. "We confide in each other. Trust each other." The camera man asks him when Jim will propose to Pam. "Jim and Pam are dating? Does everyone know this? Where did you get this information?" _

**You have stolen my heart**

"Everybody out." Michael Scott told the Scranton office staff. Everyone tried to hustle as fast as they could out. Pam sifted around her desk trying to find her glasses that she was forced to wear today. "Shoot." she muttered out.

**And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration**

**One good stretch before our hibernation**

**Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well**

"I can't find my glasses," Pam said worriedly as Jim was pulling her out the door.

"Just hold my hand," Jim told her as he pulled her out of the office, shutting the door behind them.

**You have stolen**

**You have stolen my heart**

'This is my chance,' Jim thought. 'She literally won't see it coming.'

**I watch you spin around in your highest heels**

**You are the best one, of the best ones**

**We all look like we feel**

"Pam," Jim said to her pulling her back. He took one deep breath. This was it. This is when it all comes together.

"Pam I love you." Jim said to her, almost breathless.

"I know Jim, I love you too. But let's go get a coffee or something. Maybe we can go get some contact solution so I can put my contacts in and I won't have to wear these stupid glasses. I should really look into getting a new back up pare. These just won't do."

"Stop" Jim interrupted her. 'This is not how this is supposed to go down.' He thought

"What is more important than my dignity Jim?"

"This." Jim said as he knelt down on one knee. One. Deep. Breath. He smiled up at her. Looking at her mouth half open.

"This is a little more important," He heard her mutter.

"Pam, I love you. We have been dancing around each other for so long, and, as much as I love dancing with you, I want that to stop. I think it is time for us to take that next step. The step that I have been waiting to take with you since I have met you."

Jim's hand disappeared into his pocket once and came out with a tiny black box.

"Pam, you are the be-all end-all for me. And I hope I am for you. Will you do the honor of" He opened the small box and showed off the ring that was inside. "Will you marry me , Pam Beesly?"

"Yes" She said almost with out thinking.

Jim's smile was as wide as it could possibly get. "Oh Thank God." He said. She laughed and kissed him.

"So did it kick you ass like I told you it would?"

"I never saw it coming."

**You have stolen my**

**You have stolen my heart**

The END

Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review and let me know!


End file.
